Lonley
by Keiko Murikami
Summary: This is a song-fic for "Lonely" by Akon. So review and enjoy! Edwin! Rated for safety!


_**Lonely I'm Mr. Lonely,**_

_**I have nobody,**_

_**For my owwnnn**_

_**I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely**_

_**I have nobody, **_

_**For my owwnnn**_

_**I'm so lonely,**_

Ed was lying by the bed staring at the wall. Winry had left a while ago…after she yelled at him. He pushed his hair back and went to sit by the window. He remembered all the good times they had. It was painful to watch her leave….

_**Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya know got that one good girl who's always been there like ya**_

_**Know took all the bullshit then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave….**_

He looked out into the dark night. Tears rained down his cheeks. He sighed deeply and hid his face in a nearby pillow, all the pain spilling out with a heart-wrenching scream. It was all over and done with, there was nothing he could do…

_**I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, could a sworn I was dreaming, for her I was**_

_**Feeling, so I had to take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, trying to figure out what I do to make it go bad, cuz**_

_**Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashing**_

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely),**_

_**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**_

_**I have nobody (I have nobody)**_

_**To call my own (to call my own) girl**_

He felt so lonely and depressed. He did something wrong, but he didn't know. He looked back on these years, looking for a problem. Maybe he could fix it…

_**Can't believe I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck**_

_**Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I**_

_**Really want to make things right, cuz without u in my life girl**_

He was truly sorry for hurting her. She had nothing wrong with her, he hated seeing her cry. Maybe she was tired of him, decided to run. But why? Can't I change? Do I want to?

_**Been all about the world haven't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through**_

_**Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u**_

_**Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be isn't anyone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me**_

_**Be so happy but now so lonely…**_

He had to see her again, because without her he couldn't live…His heart was ripped in two. He would scour the globe looking for her. He would never be alone again….

_**Never thought that id be alone, I didn't hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and**_

_**Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever**_

_**Hurt my baby, and its driving me crazy cuz...**_

He wanted to call her, but he was afraid of what she would say. He needed her home…He never meant to hurt her, or shout. Maybe he could fix this…and work it out. This is going to drive him crazy…

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)**_

_**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**_

_**I have nobody (I have nobody)**_

_**To call my own (to call my own) girl**_

He was so alone; maybe he could kill himself and end the horrible pain. The pain that his girlfriend, Winry had caused. He had to do something, instead of sitting here, wishing for the impossible. He lay back down and cried himself to sleep….

_**Lonely, so lonely**_

_**So lonely, (so lonely),**_

_**Mr. Lonely, so lonely**_

_**So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely**_

He woke up to an empty bed. Winry was gone. He wondered if he could try and find her…No. She was gone and he had to accept that.

When he stopped at the end of the stairs, someone was in the kitchen…One word left his dry, cracked lips…_Winry_. She was home, and was smiling. He ran into her arms causing her to jump. He laid his head on her shoulder and let the warm, salty tears flow. She rubbed his back and looked him in the eyes. He said one last phrase…_I'm sorry._ Her face brightened up and glowed. Her forehead touched his and she cried for his lost tears, they were together again…Forever.


End file.
